Wedding Night Dreams
by Kate Marlin
Summary: One-shot   EDWARD'S THOUGHTS THE NIGHT BEFORE THE WEDDING. CAN HE PLEASE BELLA THE NIGHT OF THEIR WEDDING?  HE HAS NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE.  WHO HAS ANSWERS FOR HIM? lemony fluffnstuff  B/E


**Everything belongs to SM… I'm just vamping it up a bit.**

**Edward's thoughts:**

She was sleeping soundly in the room just above me. I could feel her presence so strongly like she was already a part of me. I could not help myself any longer, the wait was killing me and I, being the masochist that I am, just had to be near her. I quietly climbed the vine braided through the trellis leaning against the brick house that led to my love's window. I knew if I could just have a glance at her, I could go for the night and return again tomorrow.

As I reached my destination, I could hear her breathing so peacefully I shuddered to think any noise I might make would disturb such a beautiful creature. As I climbed into her window, I could see her stretched out among the white linens that clung to her form in her bed. She had a smile graced upon her beautiful face and her hands were tucked under her cheek as she lay peacefully on her side. Her beautiful brown curls were draped perfectly over the soft pillow she lay her head upon. Her beauty simply stole my breath away as her skin glowed softly in the moonlight.

I knew she was soon to be mine and I would hold her in my arms in only a few hours, but to leave here right now would be my undoing. This beautiful woman was about to give herself to me completely and I was overwhelmed by the concept that she would belong to me…and only me.

I walked to her sleeping form slowly as I memorized every detail of her beauty. As I approached her, I could not stop myself from reaching out to touch just one small curl hanging from her pillow. The softness of her hair was like that of an angel's; my angel.

I knew if I did not turn around now and leave she would find me here in the morning watching over her sleeping form. I was suppose to be out with my brothers for a bachelor party but the thought of leaving her alone was too much to bear. I had quickly found a herd of deer, drained three of them quickly and ran as fast as ever straight back to my love.

My brothers were not happy with my sudden departure, but knew better than to try and chastise me for my behavior. Both of my brothers were married to their soul mates and so they completely understood why I could not stay away from her.

I finally decided I needed to go. There was still much to prepare for tomorrow and I wanted the day to be absolutely perfect.

The sun was barely beginning to rise casting a warm glow behind the trees. I quickly jumped from my love's window and sprinted home to prepare for the best day of my life. As I ran, thoughts began to enter my mind. I wanted to give my beauty everything her heart desired. Money was no object. But she would have none of that. I wanted to give her a child, a child we could call our own, but I knew that was not a possibility. If only things could be different. If only I could be different. If only I could be human. But there was no way that could ever happen, so I had to clear the thoughts from my mind. Then an even bigger thought began to creep its way into my brain. How was I going to make love to her tonight? I knew the mechanics of it, but I was so afraid of hurting her. The last thing I ever want to do is hurt my beautiful bride. I knew I would try, no matter what I promised her that I would. My thoughts began to take over. I knew what I wanted to do, for I had dreamt it a thousand times.

I will take her to our bed and I will lay her down gently and ghost my hands over her beautiful body. I will whisper in her ear and tell her what a beautiful goddess she is while I kiss her soft lips, her ears, and her neck while I run my hands down her soft, warm body. I will take my time worshipping and touching every inch of her before I taste her. I want my tongue to touch every part of her body. I want my lips to ghost upon every inch of her. I want to bring her pleasure over and over again. Once I know that I can control myself, I want to take her as my wife and consummate our marriage by slowly thrusting into her and bringing her more pleasure than before. I want to make love to her all night. I want to memorize every detail of our lovemaking so I will know how to please her over and over again for the rest of our lives. I can do this. I will do this. I will make love to my beautiful bride.

The goddess I watched sleep only hours ago will be writhing in pleasure underneath me in only a short while. The thoughts running through my head were beginning to become physically noticeable so I sprinted to the bathroom to alleviate my problem before heading downstairs to help everyone finish up the preparations for today's festivities. Tonight would be all about my beautiful bride.

A bigger problem began to arise in my mind. Would I be able to please her? Would I be able to bring her the greatest pleasure a man is suppose to bring to his love? I began to panic. I knew of one person who could answer my question. I ran up the stairs to find my sister getting ready for the wedding. I could hear her thoughts just before I rounded the corner to her bathroom.

"Yes", she thought, laying down her brush, "I have had a vision".

**So… what do you think? Please leave reviews they are always helpful… **


End file.
